Lucy's Harem
by Straight and Yuri Lemons
Summary: Lucy's in love with Erza, Lisanna and Levy but she doesn't know how to tell them. (There will be lemons in this story and lots of yuri. This story does have a Futanari girl in it. Just a warning for when the lemons start.)
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to Lucy's Harem! This will be a Lucy x Erza x Lisanna x Levy story and it's my first attempt at a story like this. I hope this works out well. Also one of the four girls is a Futanari, but I won't reveal who it is until it's time for the first of many lemons._

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail, barring the occasional brawl started by Natsu, Gray and Gajeel. Lucy was watching the brawl as she was eating some yogurt. Erza put a stop to the fight, like she tended to do a lot of the time. Lucy had a lot of respect for Erza and even had a bit of a crush on her. She didn't know when she should confess her feelings to Erza but she wanted to confess soon, but she didn't know that both Lisanna and Levy had feelings for her. She soon finished her yogurt and decided to head home since it was getting late, she had a feeling that at least one of her guild mates would be in her apartment. When she walked into her apartment she was a bit surprised to see no one in there, which was kind of a relief to see since pretty much everytime she entered someone from the guild would be there. Once she got done eating, she walked over to her bathroom and started her shower. She stripped her clothes off and stepped into the shower, feeling the warm water hit her body she let out a sigh. While Lucy was showering Erza had sneaked into the apartment and sat on the couch. Soon Lucy finished her shower and put a towel around her body as she left the bathroom, she walked to put her sleepwear on when she noticed Erza sitting on the couch, eating a slice of strawberry cheesecake and wearing slightly revealing clothing.

"Erza!? When did you get here!?"

"I got here a while ago." Erza finished her slice and sat the plate aside. Lucy just sighed and put her sleepwear on.

"Mind if I stay the night here Lucy?"

"Aren't you the head girl of Fairy Hills?"

"Yeah I am. Maybe I could get you a free room at Fairy Hills after tonight?"

"Are you serious Erza? You could get me a room there?"

"Yup. You're an amazing friend and you deserve a nice place." Lucy had a wide smile and hugged Erza.

"I will miss this place though."

"Well you can make your room at Fairy Hills look like this apartment if you want." She just kept smiling.

"Thank you Erza. And I don't mind if you stay here for the night." Erza smiled and hugged Lucy back, requiping into pajamas once their hug ended. She got a spare blanket for Erza and layed down on her bed. However almost halfway through the night Erza sneaked into Lucy's bed to sleep beside her, just like she did at the Grand Magic Games. Erza felt comfortable next to Lucy and had a interest in the blonde Celestial Spirit mage, hoping that she had the same feelings she had for her, not knowing that her feelings were shared.


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright time for chapter 2! All I'll say is one of the girls are going to confess in this chapter, I'm not going to say who, you'll find out who confesses to who. Also I'll try to make this chapter longer. And I need some response to this idea. Should Lucy sleep with Lisanna, Levy and Erza separately in their own chapters or should they sleep together all in one chapter?_

Lucy started to stir awake as she felt Erza's head on her shoulder. She soon was fully awake and looked at Erza, feeling her face heat up a bit. She got up from the bed to make breakfast for both her and Erza. Erza was still sleeping after Lucy got out of bed, her scarlet hair fell onto her face. Lucy was still making breakfast and was going to wake Erza up once she finished breakfast. However Erza started waking up before Lucy was finished making breakfast. Her eyes opened slowly as she sat up, moving her hair out of her face, yawning a little bit. Lucy finished making breakfast and went to go see Erza, only to see her awake.

"Morning Erza."

"Good morning Lucy. Sleep well?"

"Yeah I did but how come I woke up with your head on my shoulder?" Lucy's face heat up a bit again as she said that.

"Oh I got into the bed with you. Are you okay Lucy? Your face is red."

"I'm just fine Erza.. I made breakfast if you're hungry. And why did you get in my bed with me?"

"Thank you Lucy. And I just wanted to be close to a guild member I care for." Lucy blushed a bit more and the two of them walked to the table to eat. "So Lucy when do you want to head to the guild?"

"I usually head to the guild once I finish breakfast."

"Alright. Let's head to the guild after breakfast." Erza smiled at Lucy and they ate together. Once they finished eating they walked to the guild hall together, when Lucy and Erza got into the guild hall Levy walked over to Lucy.

"Morning Lucy."

"Morning Levy. Good to see you this morning."

"Same to you. Have you gotten some more work on your novel done?"

"Yeah I have. You can come by later to read it if you want."

"Thanks Lucy." Levy smiled at her best friend, who she had a big crush on and wanted to tell her. Lucy had always thought Levy was cute and attractive. Levy was going to use this as a chance to confess to Lucy about her feelings. Lucy decided to go on a job alone and was hoping to get back in time to let Levy read her novel. She left for the job after summoning Virgo for company.

"Is something the matter Princess?"

"Why are you asking me this Virgo?"

"Because I can tell you're thinking of something that's bothering you."

"Alright.. I have feelings for some my friends.. And I'm not sure who I should be with.."

"Well If I were you Princess I would be with the friends I had feelings for."

"What do you mean Virgo?"

"I would be in a relationship with the friends."

"A relationship?"

"Yes."

"So you're suggesting I get together with the ones I have feelings for?"

"Indeed I am Princess. And if you don't mind my asking who are the ones you have feelings for?"

"Promise me you won't tell the other spirits?"

"I promise Princess."

"It's... Erza and Levy.." Lucy did have a crush on one more girl.

"Really?"

"Yes.." The rest of the trip of was spent in almost complete silence as they walked to the town to do the job. They needed to help people rebuild their homes since parts of the town was destroyed by a dark guild. Once they were finished with the rebuilding Lucy and Virgo recieved their reward and they went back to Magnolia. Just in time for Levy to come and read her novel.

"I must go now Princess. Good luck."

"Thanks for the advice Virgo."

"You're welcome Princess. And when will it be punishment time?"

Lucy walked into her apartment after watching Virgo return to the Celestial Spirit world and relaxed for a little bit until Levy knocked on the door to Lucy's apartment. She got up and went to open the door for her friend.

"Hey Lucy. How was your job?"

"Hi Levy. It went well."

"That's good." Levy smiled at her friend.

"Please come in." She invited her friend inside her apartment and Lucy went to get her novel for Levy. She sat down on the couch and waited for her to return with the novel. She couldn't wait to confess her feelings to her friend, hoping she would return her feelings. Lucy then came back with her novel and handed it to Levy.

"Hope you like it Levy." Lucy smiled and Levy started reading her best friend's novel. After a bit of reading it Levy closed the book and looked at her best friend. "So what did you think?"

"I liked it Lucy. And there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it Levy?"

"I.. I um... I love you Lucy..." Lucy blushed heavily at hearing her best friend confess, unsure about how to respond to her best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

_Welcome to chapter 3 of Lucy's Harem! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! And thank you all for the positive reviews! There will be a plot to this story and it won't be just mindless sex._

Time seemed to have stopped for Lucy as Levy had confessed to her about how she felt.

"Do you.. Feel the same way about me.. Lucy...?"

"Yes Levy.. I do feel the same way about you..." Levy wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged her tightly, Lucy hugged her friend back and Levy rested her head on her friend's breasts, causing Lucy to blush a lot.

"Lucy?"

"Yes Levy?"

"Will you please kiss me?"

"S-Sure.." Lucy blushed more and leaned in close to Levy, Levy was ready for the kiss as their lips touched each other's. Their eyes closed as they kissed each other, they both were enjoying the kiss as Levy put her hand on Lucy's cheek. They soon broke the kiss for air and Levy had love in her eyes as she looked in her best friend.

"Thank you for that kiss Lucy.."

"You're welcome Levy.." Levy looked up at her and kissed her lips again, which somewhat caught Lucy by surprise but she returned the kiss. They kissed longer than before and they both didn't want the kiss to end.

- _Later in the guild hall_ -

Lucy, Levy and Erza were all sitting together when Lisanna walked over to the three of them.

"Hey Lucy, Levy, Erza." The three of them looked at Lisanna and they all smiled.

"Hey Lisanna. Good to see you again."

"Do you want to go to the hot springs together in a couple of days?"

"Sure I'd love to go."

"Same here."

"What about you Erza?"

"Sure it would be nice to relax." Lisanna smiled, hugging all three of them and all three hugged her back.

"Lucy when should we get things set up for your new apartment?"

"Do you think we could get things ready today?"

"Sure."

"Moving Lucy?"

"Yup!"

"Where are you moving to?"

"Fairy Hills." Lisanna smiled and hugged Lucy.

"It'll be nice getting to see you around Fairy Hills Lucy."

"Thanks Lisanna." Lucy smiled and looked at Erza. The two of them got up from their seats and walked to Lucy's apartment with Levy following them to help out. Lucy began packing up her clothes once the three of them got to her apartment, Levy was getting Lucy's books and Erza was getting things ready for the trip to Fairy Hills. Levy noticed how many erotic books Lucy had, she had almost as many as Erza had. She took the books to the cart Erza had with her. Soon they were finished getting things packed up for Lucy's move into Fairy Hills and started heading to the apartment building.

"So do you have any idea where your room's going to be Lucy?"

"I don't know.."

"Well I'm sure you can find a room. Tomorrow we're all going to the hotsprings. Want to join us?"

"You bet I do! I love going to the hot springs." Erza smiled and walked into Fairy Hills with Levy and Lucy. "Maybe my room can be next to Levy's." Levy smiled and hugged her friend as they made it to the floor Levy's room was on, they walk to a empty room that was to the right of Levy's room and walked into the empty room.

"Well here we are. After you get settled in I can take you on a tour of the Fairy Hills building."

"Thank you Erza." Lucy smiled and starts getting things from the cart to put in her new room.

 _Well I think I'll stop the chapter here, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and give me some ideas for the upcoming chapters._


	4. Chapter 4

In the Fairy Hills building Lucy was laying on her new bed in her new apartment, thinking about the kiss she shared with Levy earlier that day. She liked the kiss and was kind of glad the kiss happened. She got up from her bed slowly and looked over at her book collection, even though she hadn't finished unpacking she had gotten all her books out and onto the book shelfs that were in her room. She got her novel and started writing in it for a while until it was dark outside and it was time for some of the girls who live in Fairy Hills to bathe. There was a knock on the door to her new apartment and Lucy got up to open it and saw Levy behind the door.

"Hey Lucy. Me and some of the others here are going to the bathing area. Want to join us?"

"Sure. I'll be there soon." Levy smiles and kisses Lucy's cheek then went to the bathing area. Lucy put her in the works novel on her bed and went to join Levy. She came to the bathroom and saw Mira, Erza, Lisanna, Levy, Cana, Juvia and Bisca all in the bathing area, she had changed into a bath towel and walked over to the girls and sat next to Levy, then Bisca looked over at Lucy.

"Welcome to Fairy Hills, Lucy."

"Thanks Bisca. I'm glad that Erza invited me to stay here."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Well that was nice of her." Erza looked over at Bisca and all the girls started getting soaped up then let the water wash away the soap. Lucy had taken off her towel and was putting soap all around her body, except for her back. Levy noticed and looked at her friend.

"Want some help washing your back?"

"Sure, thank you Levy." She turned her back to her friend, Levy soaped up her hands and rubbed Lucy's back to get the soap on her back. Once she was finished the water washed the soap away, she got her hair all wet she started putting shampoo in her hair then the water started washing the shampoo away. Once she finished getting cleaned up she stood up and dried off, then returned to her room. She laid down on her new bed, wearing nothing but a towel. There was a sudden knock on the door, which Lucy wondered who was there, once she walked over to the door and opened it, Levy was on the other side of the door. She was also in nothing but a towel, causing Lucy to blush.


End file.
